


Scars

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake contemplates his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

He knows it would be easier to walk away, but instead he presses his palm to the soft flesh of the barely healed wounds and doesn't imagine the tacky feel of cooling blood.

There's something to be said for scars: shiny, pink, smooth, and new. Untouched. Innocent almost. But just almost. He imagines if he touches the scars enough the almost-innocence will rub off on him, that the rust color staining the grooves of his palms will fade into memory (except that memory is never that forgiving, even if the victim is).

He touches them and wills himself to stay.


End file.
